


Soupçons

by CherryHitomie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryHitomie/pseuds/CherryHitomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors d'une chasse aux vampires particulièrement complexe, plusieurs chasseurs s'associent et se retrouvent chez Bobby. Sam et Dean, malgré leurs efforts, ne sont pas si discrets que ça et Bobby commence à remarquer certaines choses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soupçons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Supernatural ne m’appartiennent pas.

**Soupçons**

 

Bobby était persuadé qu'ils n'avaient même pas conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Lorsqu'ils étaient avec d'autres chasseurs, même lorsqu'ils étaient seulement avec lui maintenant qu'il y repensait, Sam et Dean faisaient preuve de beaucoup de professionnalisme en matière de chasse aux démons et autres créatures démoniaques. Bien sûr, ils faisaient toujours de leur mieux lorsqu'ils travaillaient avec Bobby ou avec Caleb, même s'ils n'avaient rien à leur prouver, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur comportement en présence de chasseurs venus des quatre coins du pays. Ils faisaient encore plus attention. Parce que Sam ne savait pas vraiment mentir, parce que Dean ne devait surtout pas passer pour quelqu'un de particulièrement tactile. Bobby n'avait jamais rien eu à redire. Ils bernaient tout le monde avec une facilité déconcertante. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Bobby était persuadé qu'ils n'avaient même pas conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient et de ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

 

Bobby et Caleb étaient sur une chasse aux vampires depuis trois nuits et devant le peu de résultats, ils avaient décidé de demander du renfort auprès d'une dizaine d'autres chasseurs. Sam et Dean avaient répondu présents, évidemment. La nuit, chacun partait de son côté à la recherche d'une piste. La journée, ils se réunissaient tous dans le salon de Bobby et mettaient en commun leurs découvertes. Il savait que les deux frères n'étaient pas vraiment en état de traquer cette colonie de vampires après la chasse aux Rougarou qu'ils venaient de terminer, mais il avait déjà du mal à tenir tête à un Winchester, alors deux ... Ce jour là, Bobby n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait Mike. Le dos contre le mur, il observait Sam et Dean dans l'espoir de trouver enfin une réponse. Cela faisait quelques mois déjà qu'il se posait des questions. Le problème était qu'il n'avait rien de vraiment concret, juste des petites choses qui, misent bout à bout, offraient les contours d'un tout qu'il avait peur de comprendre. C'était par exemple un échange de regards qui durait quelques secondes de trop, la main de Dean dans le dos de Sam pour lui rappeler qu'il était là, leur gêne lorsque leurs doigts se frôlaient alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'emparer du même verre. Ou comme aujourd'hui, leur façon de se tenir un peu trop près l'un de l'autre. Bobby était persuadé que la fatigue les avaient fait baisser leur garde et qu'ils commençaient à chercher un contact, comme s'ils s'étaient tenus éloignés de l'autre trop longtemps. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il voyait dans leur posture un appel à la tendresse. Et quand Caleb mit fin à leur discussion, permettant à tout le monde de regagner son motel jusqu'à la nuit tombée, Bobby ne put ignorer le frémissement d'impatience qu'il vit chez les Winchester.

 

La quatrième nuit de cette chasse aux vampires, trois autres corps furent retrouvés dans une ruelle. Caleb se réjouissait du peu d'avance qu'avait désormais la colonie sur eux. Bobby faisait à peine attention aux théories qu'émettaient les autres chasseurs, bien trop occupé à épier les deux frères. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées, ou peut-être que lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent des cadavres désormais vidés de leur sang, ils se tenaient tellement près l'un de leur que si l'un des deux avaient simplement déplié ses doigts, ils marcheraient main dans la main. Peut-être que lorsque Dean frappa l'arrière de la tête de Sam après qu'il se soit gentiment moqué de lui, son geste se transforma bel et bien en innocente caresse. Peut-être que lorsque le cadet se tourna face à son aîné et qu'il baissa légèrement la tête, il avait dans l'idée de se reposer contre l'épaule de son frère avant de se reculer brusquement, comme s'il réalisait seulement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Peut-être. Bobby commençait à se dire que si lui-même avait un peu de sommeil supplémentaire et l'esprit plus clair, il pourrait vraiment voir à quel point Sam et Dean cherchaient la présence de l'autre.

 

La cinquième nuit, ils étaient tous à bout de force. Le manque de repos se faisait cruellement sentir et seul le café les tenait encore suffisamment éveillés. Le café et le besoin de vengeance qui s'infiltrait doucement dans leurs veines. Mais au moins maintenant Bobby savait que tout ça n'était pas du qu'à son imagination. Tom avait pris diverses photos des scènes de crimes et des diverses traces démontrant la présence de vampires qu'ils avaient relevé. Hank avait apporté plusieurs cartes de la région et les avait étalées sur la table du salon. Ils étaient tous regroupés autour de lui, cherchant encore où pouvait se tenir la tanière de leurs proies. Sur le canapé, Sam étudiait ces images sur papiers glacé, espérant y trouver quelque chose qui leur aurait échappé jusque là. D'un air absent il dessinait des arabesques sur l'intérieur de l'avant-bras de son frère qui reposait sur son ventre tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur les photos. Le regard dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées, l'aîné jouait négligemment avec le curseur de la fermeture éclair de la veste de son cadet. Dean était pratiquement affalé sur Sam, luttant contre la fatigue. Bobby ne disait rien parce qu'il savait que chacune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce, lui le premier, était en manque de contact, parfois même depuis plusieurs années. Alors si les deux frères comblaient ce manque l'un avec l'autre, tant mieux pour eux.

 

La sixième nuit, ils éliminèrent enfin tous ces vampires qui avaient tant fait trembler les environs. Tous n'étaient pas en état de repartir tout de suite alors Bobby leur avait une fois encore proposé la chaleur de sa maison. Certains étaient retournés à leur motel mais d'autres, comme les frères Winchester, étaient restés avec lui, incapables de faire un pas de plus. Sam et Dean n'avaient pas eu la force de se traîner jusqu'à l'une des chambres d'amis et s'étaient effondrés sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La façon qu'ils avaient de se tenir l'un l'autre ne laissait plus planer aucun doute et Bobby se félicita d'avoir prêté sa chambre à Mike. Caleb s'était effondré dans un fauteuil sans demander son reste et ronflait joyeusement, les pieds sur la table basse. Bobby était le seul témoin de ce spectacle et ce n'était pas plus mal. Ronchonnant le plus discrètement possible, il essaya de trouver une meilleure position mais son fauteuil n'était définitivement pas adapter pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il n'était pas assez mince pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même comme le faisaient parfois Joe ou Helen. Totalement épuisé, pouvant à peine garder les yeux ouverts, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il tuerait pour avoir le canapé. Même s'il devait le partager avec quelqu'un. Il était persuadé que ce serait toujours mieux que ce damné fauteuil. Légèrement irrité, il se tourna vers l'objet de ses pensées. Sa mauvaise humeur s'envola lorsqu'il tomba sur les visages calmes et paisibles de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses fils. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient les voir aussi détendus. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas permettre une telle chose. Depuis la mort de John, il se sentait responsable des deux frères. En bon père de substitution, il devrait les remettre dans le droit chemin. Mais à les voir comme ça, agrippés l'un à l'autre comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux pour eux. Il faudrait juste qu'il leur dise d'être un peu plus discrets et tout irait bien. Sam bougea légèrement dans son sommeil mais Dean resserra aussitôt son emprise sur lui, comme s'il avait peur que son cadet ne disparaisse. Plutôt que d'en être incommodé, ce changement sembla convenir au plus jeune puisqu'un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Bobby ferma les paupières et se détendit, résolut à attendre que le sommeil l'emporte. Après tout, il s’agissait de Sam et Dean, alors il voulait bien leur laisser le canapé.

 

**Fin**


End file.
